Never Too Late
by Aberdeen.Weasley
Summary: "She felt it. That one tiny response that she was hoping for. Maybe it wasn't even a response. Maybe she was imagining it. Hermione was going crazy, because it couldn't be. Fred couldn't- No. It wasn't possible..." CURRENTLY ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (but like everyone else, I wish I did)**

***Update* I've re-done this first chap, hope it's better. I love getting reviews, so if you could, review? I like feedback, pointers, etc... it always helps :)**

**

* * *

**

_The world had ended, so why had the battle not ceased, the castle fallen in horror, and every combatant laid down their arms? Harry's mind was in free fall, spinning out of control, unable to grasp the impossibility, because Fred Weasley could not be dead, the evidence of all his senses must be lying._

Hermione ran from the body in fear, away from the tragic scene that had taken place. She clutched Ron's arm tightly, afraid that if she let go, the memories would come back. Never in her life had she witnessed something like that. While outside a war was going on, a vicious battle played in her mind; emotions flooded in, creating a combination of worry and confusion. Hermione looked to her right, watching an equally devestated Ron; a line of tears fell silently down his cheek. He muttered quietly to himself.

It was obvious that Fred was on everybody's mind. His unmoving face, the trace of his smile all flashed across Hermione's eyes. How she wished it was some cruel joke of his. A cruel joke where he would walk up to her, laugh until tears surfaced his chocolate brown eyes and Hermione would scold him for his immaturity. But, no, this was permanent. Hermione couldn't imagine the state George would be in when he would find out. She couldn't even remember her own reaction when she saw him. Everything had happened in a blur. One second Fred was laughing and the next ...

Within this jumble of thoughts, Hermione's mind unwillingly went back to her first year in Hogwarts. She had just met Harry and Ron, the three quite unaware of their destinys -how they would be so important to one another in the future. Hermione's hair was still bushy, teeth crooked, hands anxious to begin using her wand way back when. Once comfortably situated in the Common Room that night, her eyes had fallen upon two ginger-haired twins who looked like Ronald, her newly aquired house mate. They were smiling and laughing. Hermione watched them with fascination, looking away when they caught her eyes. She was not familiar to the magical world and found it entrancing when the boys would perform spells she hadn't yet learned.

Over the next year or so, Hermione had become close to these twins. Her fascination of their magic had morphed into disapproval. Deep down inside, however, Hermione secretly enjoyed their pranking and mischief. Even deeper inside, she developed an interest for Fred, the older of the two. She'd get giddy whenever he was around and her heart would jump when his shoulder would pump into hers on the way to class or in the Great Hall. Hermione dismissed this feeling; it wasn't an option. Fred- she had said to herself- was like her brother, not to mention they were two years apart. And so she banished this feeling and moved on with her life. Fred never crossed her mind while her and Victor's romance blossomed, or when she was heart-broken over Ron.

Every one of her hormonal feelings seemed suddenly pointless. Hermione's head began to throb. Her legs buckled; Ron held on to her tighter. This didn't help a bit. Fred was still buzzing around her thoughts, refusing to leave. Sure, he did bother Hermione to breaking point with his immature pranks. Sure, she gave he and George detention for advertising their useless pranking equipment and pratically demolishing the Gryfinndor Common Room in their seventh year. But Fred was always the one. The one to grow old with and share their many beautiful grandchildren.

Now that was all gone. Robbed. Taken. It hit Hermione with tremendous force. Did it really take Fred's death to make her realize things? So much for being the smartest witch of her age. Apparently it didn't just take book-smarts to live in the crazy wizarding community, or even the world. But it was too late. Hermione felt guilty and more importantly, stupid. Fred would have made a much more wonderful companion to Ron. In Fred's own way, he was a genius. Who really could come up with that complex kind of magic that he used to make WWW products?

The anger set in far more quickly then she would've liked. Hermione wanted to whip some Deatheater arses. To avenge Fred so he had died with honor and dignity. If she couldn't express her feelings to him anymore, avenging him was the way to go. She quickly unlinked her arm with Ron. Her posture changed, she walked with a bad-ass kick. Nothing would stop her. This was for Fred. To show she loved him, and cared. This anger and bitterness wasn't her. But for now Hermione didn't give it a second thought. _This is for Fred_, she repeated to herself.

"Were to?" she asked.

"To go kill Voldemort." Harry said quietly. Ron gulped. A grin rested on Hermione's face.

* * *

Everything was silent in the Hogwarts corridor. Hermione's footsteps echoed loudly. A small orange cat ran by, it's fur matted and tangled. She could only imagine the things this cat went through, the things it saw at the battle. Her own memories would be branded in her brain forever, as fresh as the real thing each time. Her other memories of the Malfoy Manner and the cruciatus curse seemed to have waited for more haunting events to join them. How Hermione wished she could've had a normal seventh year like the other students before her. Well, she was sure everyone who had fought in the battle did. A year of not fighting Voldemort and his disloyal followers; not seeing innocent people die.

The fighting was over, though. Harry had won. They all won. It was done. Soon, the aurors would wrangle up the weak and frightened Deatheaters, freeing the wizards and witches of hiding. Hermione had helped accomplish this. A warm and excited feeling surged inside her. But it didn't last long. The chilling memories turned up again. Hermione knew what was frightening her the most. She didn't want to say it out loud, so she kept it in, wandering the destroyed halls of Hogwarts. Along the way, she passed bodies of the combatants who gave their lives. She averted her eyes; it was too hard to see who was who.

Hermione rounded a corner. The eerie feeling inside of her flamed up like a fire. Her heart rate quickened. She began to walk faster and balled her hands in fists. Through the darkness of the corrider, Hermione could make out a figure near a door. A fallen banner covered the figure. Curiously, she walked closer to it- quite sure it was a body.

She gasped. It was Fred.

Well, Fred's body.

A sob broke from her mouth. She fell to her knees, next to the body. He was still, his face pale, his lips still parted in that smile. Hermione stroked her finger along his cheek, feeling the cold of his skin. Glistening tears fell from her face onto his. Hands shaking violently, she removed a lock of his giner hair from his face. He looked so peaceful as he lay there, as though he were sleeping. Hermione laid down next to him. She rested her head in his neck. Just laying there, waiting for the laugh that would never come.

"Oh, Fred. It's Hermione. We won the battle, You-Know-Who is dead." she whispered.

No response.

" Mean man, what were you thinking, leaving your family like this?"

No response.

"Have you no idea the pain it will cause us? Imagine, a world without Fred Weasley.

Impossible. "

No response.

"Why did you give up on your beautiful life? Your store was doing so well. That Verity girl was certainly a keeper."

No response.

"Did you decide to die just to torture me?"

No response.

"You knew, didn't you? Knew tha-that I fancyed you, Fred."

No response.

"How would you feel if-"

Her words faltered. She felt it on his cold neck. Hermione swore she just felt that one tiny response that she was hoping for. Maybe it wasn't even a response. Maybe she was imagining it. Hermione was going crazy, because it couldn't be. Fred couldn't be- No, it wasn't possible. But through her doubt, it was getting stronger. Little by little, but it was. Hermione finally felt it, felt that it was real.

She had felt Fred's pulse.

Hermione sprang up. Her bushy hair went flying. She pushed it aside and rubbed her hands together. Taking a deep breath, she placed her fingers on Fred's neck. Back before Hogwarts, she had taken a course on health, where she learned to check pulses. Hermione was rusty, but at least she knew the basics and where to find the two sources of a pulse: Neck and wrist.

Sure enough, it was there. She felt the thudding of blood pumping through his veins. Fred was alive.

_I-I've got to get him to safety!_ Hermione thought quickly.

* * *

She whipped out her wand from her jean's pocket. Her hand was wobbly and shaking madly. Could she carry Fred while apparating in this state? Hermione threw this question out of her head. Grabbing Fred around the chest, she recited the apparating spell and disappeared. Getting Fred safely to a healer was her only thought. And before Hermione knew it, she was in the hospital waiting room.

"I HAVE A DYING MAN IN MY ARMS!" she cried," I NEED TO GET HIM TO A HEALER!"

A tall nurse stuck her head out of the office door. Her face was glowing with sweat. It was clear that a lot of patients had come to the hospital over a short period of time. She leapt over to Hermione and lead them to a stretcher. They heaved the surprisingly heavy Fred onto it. Hermione wasn't really assured by the nurse's expression. She didn't want to know what her own face looked like at the moment.

"Does he have a pulse?" she asked quickly.

Hermione nodded, "Yes. Faint, but yes."

"What was his state?"

"H-he wasn't breathing for some time. He was hurt badly- I had to leave for about half an hour. When I came back his pulse started."

"You mean that this man was dead?"

"Yes."

"Honey, this is a miracle." the nurse said," I'll get him to the trauma healer. Immediately."

Hermione watched as Fred was rushed off toward the Trauma Center. She was shaking violently, and her whole body seemed to be buzzing. Casting a quick glance toward the nurse, she walked to the waiting room and collapsed on a plushy chair. The room was deserted except for herself.

_Oh goodness, oh goodness, I've got to get Harry and Ron and all the Weasleys._

_Will he be alright? Did I bring him in time?_

_What if the healer can't fix Fred? What will I do?_

_I have GOT to get the Weasleys!_


	2. Chapter 2

**~Here I am! Thanks to all of you who reviewed! I could cry….. well, not really, but hey. Now, in my genres, I put it down as romance…. general, or drama…. or something. I plan to keep it pretty serious most of the time, but there will be a few funny scenes. You can't have Fred without the funny! Haha. I, Citrus, here by declare that I do not own Harry Potter.~**

The War had certainly done damage to the Wizarding world. So many people had died. Others were critically injured. Homes were destroyed. Wizards had disappeared. Those who had survived were depressed and walked around like zombies. The Weasleys had sulked around their house and St Mungos , which was filled to maximum capacity. The healers had been working day and night since Sunday (A/N: I just made a random day when the battle took place). Nurses jogged around with confused looks on their faces.

Hermione walked silently down to the Trauma center. She tried not to think about the screams coming from the rooms, the healers doing their best to save lives. How could anyone work in such an environment? One with death and sadness in the air? It was certainly a depressing career, Hermione thought. She did her best not to think of that chilly Sunday night as she walked on. The past eight days she had the same dream of Fred dying. All vivid and so scary. And since then she had avoided coming to the hospital. Ron and Harry tried to coax her into coming, but she just stayed in Ginny's bedroom, curled up on the bed. had kindly offered Hermione to stay at the Burrow, an offer she couldn't resist.

Coming to see Fred had been a difficult decision. But somehow Hermione felt the need to come. At least for the Weasleys who were so kind and grateful to her. No one really spoke of _him, _except for Harry and Ron, who felt it was only right to update her on the man Hermione had saved. She never quite understood how Harry felt when Mrs. Weasley thanked him time and time again about saving her family in different ways. Now Hermione knew; it was a joyous feeling which could make her smile at any time. Never in her life would she regret saving Fred Weasley, never. Hermione doubted anyone could let him- such a free and spirited soul-die.

Someone had bumped Hermione in the shoulder as she was in view of Fred's room. She looked up and saw Ronald smiling at her. That foolish smile of his, not seeing in any sense. It was hard to believe she had once thought she loved this man- no, this boy. Her whole outlook on her life had….. changed since Sunday. She took on a new perspective. And, if Hermione claimed to have learned anything from Professor Trelawney, she knew that Ronald wasn't in her future.

" 'Mione, you came!" Ron whispered cheerfully, " I knew you would!"

" I couldn't _not _come. That would be rude," Hermione said, a little more icily than she had wanted.

" Is everything alright? You seem….. "

" Half-dead?"

" No, but-"

" Yes, I am perfectly fine."

" Oh, then step inside, malady. Lord Fred's hospital room awaits," Ron smiled as he bowed to Hermione.

She walked inside and unwrapped her scarf from her neck. Still holding it in her hands, she turned to the large white bed. Fred's skin was chalky, and he almost completely blended in with the sheets. His hair, against the washed out surroundings, flamed brighter than usual. Well, it had never looked so bright. His lips were parted into a thin smile, as if he were trying to lighten the grim mood. Hermione suddenly began to blush; she dropped her head to the floor.

"Have the doctors said anything… about his condition?" she asked quickly, drawing attention from her face.

" Well, yeah. I'm quite sure they have. Mum said that Fred could wake up any day now." Ron replied.

" That's fantastic!' Hermione grinned, clapping her hands together once.

Ron nodded," You're telling me! Mum- once Fred wakes up- she'll get off my case!"

"I don't understand..."

"Mum's gone completely mad! Everyone has to take shifts, waiting for him to open his eyes."

" Shifts?''

" Yes, shifts!"

" Like job shifts?"

"Exactly. I've been here since three in the morning. Biding my time by wandering the halls. It's depressing in here isn't it?"

" I'd say," Hermione sighed.

" Anyways, Bill was supposed to get here an hour ago. I suppose he's off snogging Fleur in their brand new house….."

"Ohh..."

"Yup."

" So Bill weaseled out of coming?"

" Um, is that supposed to mean-"

" No, Ronald, I'm only using an expression." Hermione sighed. That boy could be so thick.

" Well…"

" Oh, yes. Sadly he has weaseled out of coming. "

"Oh."

" Yup….."

They stood next to each other awkwardly.

" Ronald….. go home. Get some sleep, bathe. I'll watch Fred."

" You would? Really?" Ron said enthusiastically. Hermione nodded.

" Oh, 'Mione! Thank you so much!"

" Of course,"

Ron smiled and began to walk away. Before he could step any further, he pulled Hermione in for a kiss. A very passion-filled one ( if you could even say Ron had any passion) . Right there in the hospital room. Hermione didn't know why she began to kiss back. Maybe to see that she had imagined her feelings for Fred. But kissing Ronald now didn't seem to change anything. Actually, if felt so wrong, right in front of….

" Good bye Hermione. I'll see you at lunch?" Ron asked, pulling on his coat.

" Sure…."

" See you."

Hermione watched Ron walk out of the room. She sank into the plushy chair closest to the hospital bed. Rubbing her temples, she looked toward the ceiling. So many feelings surged through her head.

" I'm so confused," she cried.

" You? Imagine the position I'm in." asked a quiet voice.

Hermione's eyes widened, " Bloody hell! What the-"

" It's just me." Fred smiled.

" Oh you git, Fred! I could just.. strangle you!" Hermione mumbled.

Fred stared at her expectantly.

Realization had just dawned on her, " FRED! You're awake, breathing, scaring me!"

" Hermione, do we need to trade places? You sound a little mental."

" No, no, it's just that…."

"Just that what?"

" Nothing. Forget it."

" Forgotten."

Hermione's eyes suddenly narrowed suspiciously, "How long have you been awake?''

"Almost four days," Fred replied nonchalantly.

" What? Four _days? _You've been awake that long?"

" Why not?"

" Your mum will kill you when she finds out! Not to mention your whole family had been waiting for you to wake up! "

" Mum won't kill me. She'll be so caught up in joy that her Freddie is alright, she'll never even notice."

" But, Fred, _why _have you been awake?"

"I thought I'd wait for my hero to visit."

" You mean _me?" _

" No," Fred responded," I was waiting for Draco Malfoy to come!"

" Fine, do what you want, but don't drag me along with you."

" You mean _me? _"

" No," Fred responded, " I was waiting for Draco Malfoy to come."

" Haha. Very funny."

" Oh, keep on laughing, Hermione."

" If you wish," she giggled," just don't bring me into this when your mum finds out what you've done."

They began laugh until the room was silent. Everyone knew wouldn't find out.

" Hermione, in all seriousness, why haven't you come until now?" Fred asked, breaking the silence.

" I can't really explain."

" Try me."

" It's because of Sunday. Something you wouldn't understand."

" You know, I'm a twenty year old man. You, dear Hermione, are only seventeen. I think the two and a half year gap between us means that I would understand more than you."

" Well excuse me. I didn't realize that I must worship you." Hermione shot back.

" Is it my turn to laugh? Sorry, I still have to talk to you."

" Really, Fred, about what?"

" I don't know, maybe how you snogged my little brother in front of my bed!"

" Again, you wouldn't understand!"

" What's the matter? Relationship problems?"

" No!"

" Oh yes. You and Ron."

" Just shut it!"

" Okay, listen, I just think you shouldn't go flaunting your relationship with him. In all honesty I think you could do better."

" Wonderful brother you are!" Hermione said sarcastically.

Fred nodded, " I am. So don't deny it."

" Look-"

" No, wait." he said, slightly pleading, " Hermione you've got to listen to me."

" Go on…"

" My brother….. he's not right for you."

" And you are?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

" Well, yes. Over Ron. He has no job, no house, no nothing."

" And you do?"

" Obviously, I own -me and George- own the Weasley Wizard Wheezes. We have the flat above it. I have money, I have a life. If not me, anyone other than Ron."

" You know," she said matter-of-factly," It sounds like you're implying that you and I date,"

She moved in closer to his bed. Fred already had color in his cheeks, breathing his warm breathe. Hermione shivered.

" No….. but if you want, hero." Fred said as he moved even closer to Hermione.

Their noses were almost touching. Closer. Closer. Their lips less than an inch apart. His hand ran through her hair softly. She blushed madly. Closer. They began to kiss. She realized of how wonderful it was compared to Ron's. He thought of how beautiful she was. It all felt so natural. As if it were meant to be. Professor Trelawney would have certainly predicted this. They kissed more…

" You saved me," Fred breathed.

" I couldn't let you die on me." Hermione whispered back, continuing the snogging….

" Hermione….. Fred?" said a voice.

Bill stood in the door, George behind him. They gaped at the two, then looked away quickly. Hermione picked her scarf off the floor, turning away from Fred. She stood up and scurried away, squeaking a quick goodbye to the boys. Fred laid his head on the pillow and panted; smiling his smile.

" You've done it, Fred! Kissed a girl already! Welcome back!" laughed George, patting his brother's head.

" Shut up. I just kissed Hermione!" said Fred breathlessly.

" And your point is?"

" No, he's right, George. Hermione is practically family, and Ron's girlfriend. Big no-no." Bill shook his head," Oh, and hello Fred. Good to have you back."

" Bill, how is my partial werewolf brother?" Fred asked, his smile reappearing.

" Now it's you turn to shut up, little brother!"

" So not going to happen."

**~ Okay, second chap done. Did you like it? Did the kiss come too fast. I thought I should get it over with. At least for now. There will be plenty of this stuff throughout :D. Can't have a romance without some snogging, can you? Review!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**~ I have tried to update as fast as I can! Yes, sir. Much more romance to come! I hope you liked the last chap. I tried my hardest on it. Hardest. Please like this one too. I've skipped a few parts, and it picks up with Fred coming home from the hospital. Disclaim: (insert disclaim)~**

* * *

Fred walked into the crowded Weasley kitchen, with George following. Pots and pans were scattered everywhere. The large table was filled with the whole family; Percy, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Ron, Ginny, Harry, the parents and Hermione. Hermione sat still in the chair, playing with her hands, eyes on the table, staring at an invisible object. Fred thought she looked beautiful, despite her nervous stance.

" Look who's here," George whispered," Our room is available for any privacy that you two-"

" Welcome home, Fred!" Mrs Weasley cried , running to her son, arms outstretched.

"Welcome home, Fred." the room echoed.

" Happy to be home!" Fred laughed, grinning.

One by one, Fred received hugs and kisses from the family. Hermione stopped in front of him and pushed her hair out of her face. Looking into Fred's eyes, she extended her hand. He laughed and grabbed her hand, pulling her into a big hug. It lasted just a little too long for a friendly hug. It was as if Fred was taunting her. No one commented, to Hermione's relief. After blushing, she stumbled back into her seat.

Dinner was served. It floated around the table, giving a portion to everyone. Roast turkey, chicken soup, vegetable stuffing, and treacle tart for dessert. Hermione ate silently, trying to keep her mind occupied. It was hard, having him so close to her. Fred stared intently toward her, not looking away. She occasionally glanced at him, but turned away. No one seemed to notice their little game; everybody kept on chatting away.

" Charlie, did you here? I've been promoted to executive assistant of the new minister. They felt my service at the battle deserved the slot. "

"Mum, I'll be applying for a job next weekend."

"Oh yes, the shop is great !"

The night was going well. The family having a good time chatting and eating. Hermione didn't understand how anyone could dislike this life. Smiles and laughs were heard, spoons and knives clanging on the table. It was like a family out of a movie, Hermione thought. Except she had her own problems, and couldn't really enjoy anything. Fred was on her mind and she didn't want him to be. What happened to the innocent friendship they had while attending Hogwarts? Well, the Weasley's were all getting older, and so was she. Could anything have to with hormones… or something?

Bill stood up, holding his glass of pumpkin juice, " Excuse me, I'd like to make an announcement."

Everyone nodded. Bill grabbed his wife's hands.

"Well, yesterday we -Fleur and I- we…..uhh, got some news."

Silence.

" Fleur is… pregnant." Bill finished.

" What?"

" Really?"

" Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed," Bill, you got Fleur _pregnant?_"

" Why, jah. Eet eez going to be a girl." Fleur beamed.

" Er…. congratulations, you guys."

" Oh, Ronald! I'm so 'appy that you are 'appy!" Fleur said hugging Ron tightly.

He sighed and hugged her back. Ron still hadn't gotten over his crush. _What a pig, _Hermione thought. If only Bill knew what a great brother Ronald was. Suddenly, Fleur froze, stopping her happy moment. She leaned her head on Ron's shoulder, green faced. Bill reached for her, but it was too late. She puked all over Ron, getting his hair, face, and shirt. Before he could react- or even make a face- Fleur collapsed. Ron stumbled as her weight fell on him. Before he could fall, Bill scooped her up and headed towards the door.

" I've got to get her home. We'll talk tomorrow." Bill informed, " Sorry Ron." He pulled out his wand and apparated away.

The news seemed to shock everyone, especially Ron. Bill and Fleur had hardly been married a year, and already… they were expecting. It must have been nice, though; to know that a little baby is on the way. One that they have to care and love for. Hermione never thought about having a family. Or even who she might want as the father. The idea was so intriguing. Hermione having her own baby, with cute curly hair and adorable eyes. While completing her studies, none of that nonsense occurred. But now, as her life was really starting, the thought…..

Mrs Weasley clapped, " Alright, off to bed! The lot of you! Charlie and Percy, you'd better get home. Ron, go bathe. Fred and George- you are staying here tonight. I've got your clothes already. Oh- Bill and Fleur will be back tomorrow- don't worry! Chop, chop!"

* * *

Hermione hadn't slept a wink since she climbed into bed. She had thought her sleeping patterns had gone back to normal, but ever since Monday… Throwing her quilt aside, she attempted to get up. The bed squealed in protest. Ginny stirred slightly, pulling the pillow closer. Hermione stopped, waiting for Ginny to stay still. Stepping as silently as she could, she made it out of the room. Hermione smiled approvingly and walked into the hallway.

Arms suddenly wrapped around her, a hand holding her mouth. They threw Hermione over their shoulder and jogged down the stairs, to the family room. She punched and kicked, uselessly. Could anybody here a thing? Hermione was being kidnapped! They couldn't hear her being carried down and away? Fred would hear, he would save her. She just knew he would. Feeling the way they felt meant Fred would certainly save her. Like a brave knight, he would swoop down and kick the kidnapper, saving the fair maiden.

It was deatheaters. The aurors hadn't gotten them all. They had come back for Harry. But first they had to get rid of the evidence. Thus, kidnapping Hermione. Terror filled her eyes, and she screamed uselessly. The hand clamped down over her mouth harder, muffling the scream. This was it, Hermione was going to die. Just as she thought she'd come from the war in one piece, it was over. One after another, the Weasleys were to be murdered. The deatheaters would surely safe Harry for last, torturing him the most. Tears dripped off of Hermione's face.

The kidnapper dropped Hermione onto the chair, binding her hands. After blowing the hair from her face, she looked up. Hermione couldn't see a thing. As if reading her thoughts, the light turned on. It was over. Expecting to see a hooked nose and scary scars, she found the face of George Weasley. She should've known. Who else would really kidnap her? Ginny was the young, useful one. Any sensible person would take Ginny, not Hermione. At least, nobody but the twins. They always went out of their way to bother her. Or was it to impress? Either way, they still pushed Hermione's buttons.

" George! You git! Let me out of this rope so I can punch you…" Hermione whisper yelled.

" Violent one, you are, Granger. " George replied.

Behind, Fred appeared. What had Hermione been thinking? He was definitely not her knight in shining armor. More like a joker with rubber chickens. Especially not then, with his red flannel pajamas, black night robe and crazy hair flying in all directions. Well, actually, he looked kind of...cute. Innocent and full of dazzling smiles. Had she never noticed how adorable Fred looked before? Hermione felt so hopeless around this boy. One minute she was saving his life and the next she wanted to knock Fred out cold.

" Good evening, Hermione." Fred said quietly.

" Shut up." Hermione snapped.

George growled, " Grrr. Angry lioness."

" You too, George."

" Fine, fine."

Hermione sighed loudly, " Where are your parents?"

" Left a note. I assume to go help out Fleur and Bill. Won't be back till tomorrow afternoon. Fred and I are in charge." George said.

" Oh wonderful! My kidnappers are babysitting me!"

George smiled, " Not exactly babysitting-"

Fred continued, " But making sure you kids don't-"

" Do anything bad." They completed together.

" Fred. Are you thinking what I thinking?"

" Yeah,"

" The twins are back!" They chorused.

" Shush! You'll wake everyone up!" Hermione said, glancing towards the stairs.

" Don't worry," Fred replied.

" We put silencing charms on all the doors." George picked up his wand and tapped it on his head.

_Well that's why no one heard me, _Hermione though.

George sat on the sofa next to her, " So, Hermione, we hear you are having sleeping troubles."

" That's none of you business."

" No, it's not. But, we'd like to help you sleep." Fred sat on her other side.

George held out a large vile, " Here, have some of our sleeping potions."

_" _Complete with the same formula for our patented daydreams." Fred grinned.

_" _Why, thank you, George and Fred."

" Only trying to help," George said with an evil grin upon his face.

The three stared at each other for a few seconds. Although they were silent, George got the message and went upstairs to his room.

" Fred, we need to talk. About Monday." Hermione said sincerely.

" I know. We do."

" You.. you know that-"

" _Wait. _I want to ask you some questions."

" Questions?"

" Yes, I will not talk unless I get some answers first. "

" No."

" Yes."

"Whatever. If you must. But get me out of these ropes." Hermione compromised. Fred nodded and undid the rope on her hand.

" Okay, was snogging me pleasurable? Did you enjoy it? Would you consider it an experience ?"

" Fred, this is not very reasonable," Hermione said uncomfortably.

" Yes it is. So answer it."

" Well, I guess so. I enjoyed it and it was really an experience."

Fred grinned, " Excellent."

Hermione thought for a second, " And me? Do I kiss well?"

" Yes, better than I ever thought."

" Good…"

They sat silently for a few moments. Hermione knew what was Fred's mind. It was obvious.

" Wanna kiss again?" he asked, proving her thoughts correct.

Hermione hesitated, but nodded. As much as she didn't want to , she did. Fred was so irresistible. She leaned into him, carefully, slowly. She almost touched his lips when she stopped. What was Hermione thinking? She didn't like Fred romantically. It was just some hormonal thing. She didn't actually like him. And Ron was her boyfriend. This was considered cheating. She and Fred probably felt the need to like each other because Hermione had saved him. He just wanted to thank her. Nothing else. Fred knew better than to snog Ron's girlfriend. He did.

" Fred, I can't do this."

" What?"

" I can't do this."

" Is it the age difference? Usually, Hermione, dating someone older is cool. "

" No, it's not that."

" Are you sure? Because that doesn't matter. I mean, you're going to turn eighteen next week, right? Eighteen and twenty. Not bad-"

" No Fred."

" Well, is it because I'm a bad snogger? You lied, didn't you?"

" No." Hermione tried her best not to smile.

" Is it because I'm ugly? Or something? Give me some answers."

" Fred, I'm dating your brother! If I snog you, that's called cheating."

" Oh… I forgot about him." Fred frowned.

" Yes, exactly why I can't."

" Well, there is an easy solution."

Hermione cocked an eyebrow," Really?"

"It's simple: just break up with him."

* * *

**~ So, I left you on a semi-cliffhanger. What should Hermione do? I'd love to here some solutions! I'm trying to post as fast as I can. Hopefully the 4th chap will be up really soon. In the 4th, I'd like Hermione to think about her options. Oh yeah, I think it's time I got a beta for this story! Any of you know a good beta? PM me or review any beta info you may have! It would be greatly appreciated :D ~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm SORRY! I know, I haven't posted anything in forever. I've been really caught up in school and stuff! I'll try to post quicker next chapter. Even though I've slacked off a bit on this story, I'd like to thank all those people who read this story, reviewed, and story alerted this! Thanks! Disclaimer: I don't own this. Wish I did, but I don't. ~Citrus**

OoOoOoO

The past week had been chaotic. _Chaotic_ wasn't even the right word. Hermione had felt cheated. Was this really the adult life? Drama, decisions, and love? Back during her first years at Hogwarts, she would have given anything to be an adult. Now, Hermione yearned to in Professor Mcgonagall's classroom, transfiguring a toad into a candlestick. Would there ever be a point in her life when she was content and happy? It seemed like Fred and George were, owning the busy shop, still young with energy and imagination. So had Bill, happily married, children on the way. How was someone to achieve those goals? At the moment, Hermione thought it sounded impossible.

Hermione needed to get away from the Burrow. What had once been her favorite place had transformed into a nightmare she couldn't escape from in a matter of _days._ But where was she to go? Home? No, she couldn't go home because her parents were in Australia, unaware of her existence. Hermione didn't want to get any further into _that _subject; she would deal with them later. Option one out of the question. Maybe she could go to the bookstore in Diagon Alley, Flourish and Blotts. There was so much variety, which meant endless subjects for Hermione to read about. But, if memory served, the deatheaters had burned it down during one of their raids. All those precious books… burned. Option two: terminated. Only one option left….. Neville's.

He had played his part well during the battle. His parents' would be so proud; his nanny was probably bursting with joy. Neville… such a sweet boy. He was unlucky, and very accident-prone. What a good friend he had been over the years. Maybe even better than Ron, Hermione's _boyfriend. _Surely he wouldn't mind if she stopped by. Stepping out of the kitchen door, she strode over to the brick sidewalk. After a few minutes of walking, Hermione stopped. Had it really not sunk in yet? For Merlin's sake, she was a _witch._ Why not apparate to Neville's? She pulled her wand from her jacket and apparted with a pop.

OoOoOoOoO

_Hermione_. That was the only thing on his mind. He couldn't get her out. It was like an itch he couldn't scratch. _Hermione_. There it was again. _I'm losing my mind,_ Fred thought. He needed to be focused on the pile of papers on his desk. It turned out there was lots of other things to do than just invent things for the store (which was very disappointing for the twins). A count of merchandise had to be made, the twins' new inventions had to be brought to the ministry, the sales had to be calculated. If this was hard, Fred could only imagine the Minister of Magic's job. No one could pay him enough money to take over that job. Fred tapped the end of the quill on his chin, _Well, I'd do it for Hermione… _he'd probably do_ anything f_or her: provide her every need or want, murder for her, and even give her the shop. _On second thoughts, George wouldn't be happy with that..._

Verity, the only other worker at WWW, peaked her head brunette into Fred's office," George wanted me to tell you the deadline."

" Deadline?"

" You know, for the Ministry's approval of our new merchandise."

" Oh yes, when is it?"

" Tomorrow, but he asked if you could bring them in today," Verity said, and started out the door.

" Wait, where are you going?" Fred asked, stopping her.

" Well, George and I are going out for lunch."

" Lunch, or do you mean sneaking upstairs into our flat with my brother?" Fred smiled mischievously.

There was nothing more fun than to tease Verity. The tip of her nose turned bright red, as if she had the sniffles, and she talked quite loudly when she was either embarrassed or nervous. George always seemed to turn up, making her nose resemble a cherry while she was practically yelling at Fred. It was all very amusing to Fred, though George never quite approved nor encouraged. He was very protective of Verity, not like his past girlfriends who he didn't take seriously. That in itself coaxed Fred to tease Verity every chance he could; George's reaction was priceless.

Her nose was a light shade of pink," No, of course not."

"Verity, it seems that all the paperwork I left before my temporary leave was unfinished," Fred spoke with mock seriousness,"May I ask what you and George were doing for... hmm, about a week?"

" It's none of _your _business. Now I think you should kept your nose where it belongs," Verity said shyly.

" Well that doesn't sound in my nature." Fred smiled.

" Your poor mum, having to deal with the two of you. God! You are so like George!" Her nose was a bright red.

Fred winked, "We are twins, aren't we?"

" Yes, the famous Weasley twins. I should know, I work for you bloody two!'' Verity paused," Could you also drop off the things at the Ministry while we're gone?"

" Sure, no problem."

" Thanks, boss." Verity said as she saluted him.

Verity had been the last person Fred had wanted to work in the store. From the moment she had walked in, he had known she would be a problem. No, it wasn't her attitude or maturity (not that you need that, _anyway_). It was her beauty. She had long, honey brown hair, dazzling green eyes, and a glowing smile. Verity was exactly the girl George would fancy. _Exactly _the girl that would distract him from work. It had proven to be true in the past months, since their love had blossomed. Fred could only imagine what they occupied themselves with while he was away at St Mungos.

Fred smiled. He knew that Verity and George really loved each. She was just as big a joker as the twins. George had connected with her ( no surprise, George was always a better ladies man) on the first day. No way did Fred want to interrupt their little lunch date. They probably weren't even going to lunch. The two had the tendency to sneak into the flat (not that Fred minded, although he did get mortally disturbed when he saw them snogging on the couch). He made a mental note to avoid the flat the rest of the day, which George would have done if the circumstances were switched. Although, Fred never saw Verity as more than a sister. He shivered as he pictured Verity and himself upstairs in the flat.

Grabbing an overflowing box, he apparated to the Ministry, trying to keep his mind focused and clear of Hermione. _Damn, _he thought,_this is going to be hard._

OoOoOoOoO

" So," Neville said as he led Hermione to the kitchen.

_He was never really one for conversation, _she thought._ "Have you heard anything from school? Like them rerunning last year, so we can finish officially?"_

This was an honest question; it had been on Hermione's thoughts lately. It seemed in place to have a repeat of the year before. From what she had heard, The Carrows were vicious and brutal. Surely the students couldn't keep one thought in their heads with all that fear they were cursed with. Poor first years, they must have been scared out of their wits. Mcgonagall would have the sense to hold back the students from their next year. Of course, this would have it's disadvantages too. The whole balance of one year leaving while another enters would be ruined. Perhaps they'd make one large group of first years, one repeating and the other new. Or maybe they'd fit two years of learning into a single school year, maintaining the fragile balance of leaving and entering students. The staff must be in chaos, quite similar to the current state of the Ministry.

" No….. not really." Neville fell into an awkward silence.

Hermione thought of another topic,"Lovely house."

This was no lie. It may have been smaller than the Malfoy Manor, but it was beautiful. Chandeliers hung from the ceilings, portraits cluttered the walls. Antique furniture were placed in some corners, making the house seem spacious, but not too empty. It was quite obvious wizards ( or maybe just the Longbottoms) had much more bold taste than muggles. There was no overall theme: browns, blacks, blues, reds, greens were everywhere. All the colors in the rainbow could be found just in the living room alone. Not a style Hermione would use, but it had a cozy feeling, very inviting. Hermione thought the house was perfect in every way, despite its age. She pictured herself living there with a big family. This was her dream house ( at least when the decor was changed).

Neville smiled," Thank you. I'll inherit it from Gran someday."

" How long has it been in the Longbottom family?"

" Well, I suppose for centuries. No one has really told me. Really, I have no idea about my family history."

Hermione tilted her head," Honestly?"

" Honestly." he sighed.

" Neville, I'm so sorry…."

" No, I believe that everything happens for a reason. I mean, I least I get to see them… and…. and….. I feel much more relieved."

" What do you mean?"

" Now that Bellatrix is dead, I feel loads better, safer."

Hermione's mind thought back to Mrs Weasley - who didn't seem like herself at all then- screaming '_DON'T YOU TOUCH MY DAUGHTER, BITCH!' _It was terrifying as Bellatrix fell to the ground with the look of shock on her face. It was ever-sketched into Hermione's mind. To think that some deatheaters killed people for fun without a trace of guilt….. it was sick. They were sick. What kind of people killed the innocent with children and families? In a world of people so vulnerable and hopeful, who could tell them of the danger on the dark side. Neville was a victim of their wrath; Harry was too. They had witnessed the ugliness of earth, one of it's flaws.

" But...it's hard sometimes. I know I'd be different if they were around. I would have probably joined the Order….." he murmured.

" I understand." she said ,"But things will turn out for the best."

" I hope-"

" Is that a girl I hear in the kitchen? With my dear grandson, Neville?" asked a voice from the stairs. It had to be Mrs Longbottom.

" Gran! It's just Hermione!" Neville replied.

" Oh, even better!" she said, walking up to Hermione," Hello Miss Granger. Pleasure to see you today!"

" The pleasure's mine."

" You have such fine manners. Like little Alice Prewett. Goodness, Frank adored her. He always talked about her. Alice this and Alice that," Gran flicked her hands this way and that each time she would say 'Alice'.

Neville started," Alright, Gran-"

Hermione smiled. Harry had told her that Frank Longbottom had shared the boys dormitories with his dad, Lupin, Sirius, and _Pettigrew. _It was very ironic that Frank and James had been in the same year as did Harry and Neville. Frank was a quiet boy, Sirius had told Harry, very shy and even more clumsy. _I suppose it's hereditary, _thought Hermione. She had never met someone more clumsy than Neville Longbottom. To think that his father was also clumsy, it was very amusing to her. Although, Neville's Gran seemed good on her feet. Perhaps the gene skips women?

Gran laughed," I remember during Nev's first years of Hogwarts. He fancied you, alright. It was always Hermione this and Hermione that. Just like Frank with Alice! Oh, I thought-"

" _Gran_!" Neville yelled.

" Now grandson, don't talk to me like that. Anyways, Neville wrote letters to you but never sent them. It was quite adorable!''

" Really Gran, you should go take your nap."

" I already took my nap."

" Then… the flowers are looking parched! You should go water the garden!" Neville grabbed his grandmother's arm and pulled her for the door.

"Oh no, I couldn't… Hermione here, she wants me to finish the-"

" Gran!"

" Goodbye Miss Granger!" she yelled, nearly out the doorway.

" Goodbye," Hermione grinned.

Neville stumbled back into the kitchen, his face considerably red, and murmured, " Sorry about that…."

Hermione struggled to hide her smile, "That's fine,"

OoOoOoOoO

Clunk! Fred fell onto the hard black floor of the Ministry. The box of merchandise lay a few feet away. He cursed quietly as he stood up. A few red eyed wizards stared at Fred as they passed. Those working at the Ministry were never quite friendly. Percy was the perfect example too.

" Aww, Mr Weasley!" boomed a voice behind him. It was Ludo Bagman, the man who had scammed the twins back in their sixth year. He was wearing robes of lime green.

Perhaps Fred could mention the money Bagman owed them? It had been three years since the Quiditch World Cup, but they had made a bet. The twins, had they lost, would've given Bagman the money... well, actually... maybe not, but a bet was still a bet! Surely thirty-seven galleons, fifteen sickles, and three knuts could fund for a new invention or two. Fred thought for a few moments, _The money would be nice..._ _that man scammed George and I. _Maybe that would be too imposing, it had been three years after all.

" Ludo, hello." Fred replied shortly, before anything could slip out.

" How have you been, chap?" Bagman smiled," I heard about your joke shop. Sorry I haven't had the chance to stop in, the ministry has been a bit chaotic lately."

" Oh, it's going good I suppose. April Fools is on it's way, the biggest season of the year. We've got a whole bunch of new merchandise."

" I assume you'll be going to get them inspected?"

" Yes, sir."

" Good, I'll take you there. My niece works in that department. Just promoted to Head Inspector. Her parents are so proud."

" You have a niece?"

" Yes, I do. Audrey Mason, just graduated Hogwarts a few years ago."

The two walked to the busy Magical Objects Inspection floor. There were several happy looking witches and wizards walking around, all with bright and colorful robes. Ludo led Fred to the front desk, where a plump lady sat. She looked young, maybe thirty, but had wrinkles around the corners of her mouth and eyes. Fred immediately took liking to her; she seemed like a fun person. It seemed hard to come by happy people lately. The war had certainly taken a toll on the wizarding world. Fred was glad that it hadn't affected everyone.

" Mr Weasley, this is Agatha Jorkins. I'll leave you here with her to get your inspection set up." Ludo offered his hand to Fred and left.

Agatha stared at Fred a moment before saying," Alright, what have we got here?"

" Well, I've got some new merchandise from my store."

" Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes I suppose?"

" The one and only, ma'am."

" Ooh, I just love that store! It's fantastic! I'm honored to meet you, boy, " she laughed," What kind of new stuff do you have?"

" Hmm, I think we've got another new themed daydreaming potion, exploding quills, chocolate bars that make the consumer change into a pumpkin, and several other things I don't exactly remember. I'm sure they're all products parents will hate, as usual."

" Perfect! Here's a form you have to fill out. Once you've finished it, take it to the room down the hall, first left."

" Thank you." Fred smiled.

" No problem, but expect me to be at your store soon!" Agatha Jorkins laughed.

Fred filled out the form and walked to the room he was directed to. A rainbow of colors show through the window before stopping. The door flung open. He blinked.

" Come in, hurry!" said a voice. Fred walked in.

The room was larger than it seemed. The walls were mismatched, same as the furniture. In one corner sat a small desk, which seemed like it was never used. The rest of the room was covered by a large blue mat. A huge burn lay in the middle of it all, dead center. All sorts of bright colors was splattered here and there; on the walls, floor, and even on the ceiling. A tall girl materialized next to Fred. She wore a fitted black pencil skirt with a neatly tucked in turquoise silk shirt; over it lay deep purple robes. She had dark brown- practically black- hair that just reached her chin. Along with her shiny hair, she stood with an exotic look of olive colored skin and and dark eyes. Her most prominent feature, well, it was prominent: She was very long and lean. Fred practically dropped his box.

" Well, well, well. If it isn't Fred Weasley….."

_Bloody hell! She's beautiful! _he thought. Very different from the girl who had been a Ravenclaw in his year at Hogwarts. Audrey left the school with pimples, greasy hair, and crooked teeth. And now... she was certainly something. Fred wondered if George had seen her.

" I thought you'd show up here eventually. With your shop so busy and such."

"Oh, really? You actually paid attention in Divination? I never got into that class. Trelawney was a bit mental..."

" I agree, she was mental, but maybe I just looked at the list of appointments on the front desk."

Fred mentally slapped himself; he was already acting like an idiot. He didn't usually get all tongue twisted and nervous. _Not even around Her-_Fred was determined to stay focused. Staying focused was hard enough for him. While attending Hogwarts, it was nearly impossible to sit through a double potions class. He almost always received a detention. This flaw had developed worse and worse since his dropout.

"So, what have you got?" Audrey eyed the box.

"Just... merchandise. The usual."

Pulling a wand from her robes, Audrey conjured a piece of parchment, from which she read, " _Any inappropriate, rude, disturbing items? No illegal curses, jinxes, or potions? Any items containing these will immediately fail inspection, staying so until checked again by ministry._ _I, Head Inspector, have the right to fail any items. Inspection should last up three to five days... _blah, blah, blah, it goes on.

" It's a new system the Minister is testing. Very pointless, I think. Us inspectors don't need to inform wizards with useless information, they either pass or fail... and you never heard any of this from me, should anyone ask."

Fred laughed.

" Okay, I'll take these in for inspection. You can pick them up tomorrow."

Fred lingered at the door," Audrey," he asked," would you like to come to my mum's house for dinner?"

OoOoOoOoO

**Is it horrible? Like it, don't? Tell me please! Review… **


	5. Hey you! This is an UPDATE!

Hello, all of you readers! I have been really irresponsible when it came to keeping up with this story.

When I first started writing this, which was like in 2010 (was it really that long ago?), I thoguht I'd be finished in only a couple of months. Obviously, it really hasn't worked out that way. By about the fourth chapter, I felt like NTL was already rearing into a dead-end, complete with a predictable plot and some fluffy kissing. Maybe that's why I sort of stopped writing, or maybe because I got a pretty bad case of writer's block/depression.

Seeing as this is an update, I have some news for you all.

I have decided to completely scrap this story.

Wait! Before you jump to conclusions, it isn't what you think. I am going to be rewriting it, with a completely different plot, a charming new OC, and hopefully a less common Fremione/most fanfics these days plot. This may take a little while. So if you'd bear with me, that'd be absolutely amazing.

Hope to intereact with you again! If you're reading this, thanks!

P.S. I will probably change the title as well, so don't freak out when the name is suddenly different c:


End file.
